


Freeflow.

by LoverOfLoki



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfLoki/pseuds/LoverOfLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perfect view point was in a darkened spot, perfect for watching him through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeflow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to happilyappled and penceycrap for encouraging me ;)

Gerard stood in the darkened backyard, from the side of the shed. Watching. He did not know the name of the man who he watched, nor did he know anything about him, except he was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The view he had was of the mans kitchen, he spent a lot of time in the kitchen, cooking up something, making coffee, talking on the phone.

Gerard thinks he loves the man, the voices tell him he loves the man so much he should kill him, see the mans blood on his hands, coating it. The voices told him that it was a good idea.The voices say that this man shouldn't belong to anyone else, he should only belong to Gerard. Every day the voices spoke, and the more the voices spoke, the more Gerard started to think they were right. This man could not belong to anyone else. Gerard loved everything about him. The way he appeared to dance while cooking, his happy face, and the appearance of tattoos on his skin. Gerard knew what he had to do, yet he was too scared to do anything.

Summer came and went, and the voices got stronger, Gerard gets weaker.

As the snow lay on the ground and the wind got colder Gerard broke. It was a cold stormy night when it happened. Gerard knew the kitchen window was broken, it would never lock, and that's how he slipped in, taking a knife from the rack on the wall and crept through the house, stalking to the mans bedroom.

As Gerard pushed open the bedroom door he saw the man up close for the first time, he was truly beautiful, the moon light lit up his bedroom casting an eerie glow over the mans bed, the envelopes on his bedside table read "Frank Iero." The name suited the face, and what a beautiful face he has.

Gerard took the knife and started stabbing Frank while he slept. Frank's eyes opened just long enough for Gerard to see them, and his eyes could possibly could have been the most beautiful eyes Gerard has ever seen.

Also the voices are getting quieter, so Gerard kept going until they stopped all together. Once the voices were gone Gerard lay down on the blood soaked bed beside Frank, Gerard leaned over Frank's still bloodied body and looked into his loves beautiful lifeless eyes as he ran the blade over his own throat. Gerard felt his blood gurgle out of the wound, watching Frank as he slipped into darkness thinking _"we are free now, my love"_


End file.
